tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leichter Panzerspähwagen
|type= Armored car |is_ranged= |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle=yes |is_missile= |is_UK= |service= |used_by=Germany, China |wars= World War II |designer= Eisenwerk Weserhütte |design_date= |manufacturer= Auto Union, F. Schichau |unit_cost= |production_date= 1935 - 1944 |number= |variants= |weight= 4000kg |length= 4.8 meters |part_length= |width= 1.95 meters |height= 1.7 meters |diameter= |crew=2 |armour= 5 - 14.5 mm |primary_armament= 1 × ''Maschinengewehr'' 34 (for Sd.Kfz 221) 1 × 2 cm KwK 30 L/55 autocannon (for Sd.Kfz 222) |secondary_armament= 1 × ''Maschinengewehr'' 34 (for Sd.Kfz 222) |engine= Horch 3.5 V8 petrol |engine_power= 67 kW (90 hp) |transmission= |payload_capacity= |fuel_capacity= |pw_ratio= |suspension= |clearance= |vehicle_range= |speed= road: cross-country: |guidance= }} The Leichter Panzerspähwagen (German: roughly "Light Armoured Reconnaissance Vehicle") were a series of light four-wheel drive armoured cars produced by Nazi Germany from 1935 to 1944. They were developed by Eisenwerk Weserhütte of Bad Oeynhausen. Chassis were built by Auto Union in Zwickau and assembled by F. Schichau of Elbing and Maschinenfabrik Niedersachsen in Hanover-Linden. It used the standard sPkw I Horch 801 (heavy car) chassis with an angled armoured body and turret. The rear mounted engine was a 67 kW (90 hp) Horch 3.5 petrol engine, giving it a road speed of and a cross-country speed of . It had a maximum range of . Used by the reconnaissance battalions (Aufklärungs-Abteilung) of the Panzer divisions, the type performed well enough in countries with good road networks, like those in Western Europe. However, on the Eastern Front and North Africa, this class of vehicle was hampered by its relatively poor off-road performance. In those theaters, it gradually found itself replaced in the reconnaissance role by the Sdkfz 250 half-track. The Sdkfz 250/9 was the Sdkfz 250 with the same turret as the Sdfkz 222. The Sdkfz 222 was examined by Soviet designers before they created the similar BA-64 light armoured car. Front and sides were made of steel; thinner plates protected the top, rear, and bottom. Cast vision ports later replaced ports cut into the armour. The open topped turret was fitted with wire mesh anti-grenade screens. Variants ;SdKfz. 221 Base model and first production series of light armoured car built on a standardized chassis for military use. The Sdkfz. 221 was armed with a single 7.92 mm ''Maschinengewehr'' 34 (MG34) machine gun, manned by a two man crew, and had 4-wheel drive. Armour protection was originally 8 mm thick, but increased to 14.5 mm later in production. ;SdKfz 221 mit 2.8cm: A 28 mm sPzB41 in a modified turret. ;SdKfz. 222 This version of the vehicle was armed with a 2 cm KwK 30 L/55 autocannon and a 7.92 mm MG34 machine gun. The third crew member was the gunner, relieving the commander of that task. Some versions included a 28 mm armored piercing cannon. A prototype version included a 50 mm cannon. Two armored prototype versions were completed. ;SdKfz. 223 ;Panzerfunkwagen A radio car version, armed like the 221 with a 7.92 mm MG34 machine gun. Included additional radio equipment, and had a large "bed-frame" antenna over the vehicle. Over 500 of the SdKfz 223 were produced. ;Kleiner Panzerfunkwagen SdKfz 260 ;Kleiner Panzerfunkwagen SdKfz 261 References * * External links *www.warwheels.net - Sd.Kfz. 221 *www.warwheels.net - Sd.Kfz. 222 *www.warwheels.net - Sd.Kfz. 223 German Category:Military vehicles of Germany